Äideistä parhain
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Molly rakastaa kaikkia lapsiaan, mutta eniten hän rakastaa Ronia. - varoitus: ficissä käsitellään insestiä sen tekijän vääristyneestä vinkkelistä, ei tarkasti kuvailtuna, saattaa silti aiheuttaa ahdistusta-


**Otsikko: **Äideistä parhain

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Fire

**Ikäraja: K-15** (aiheen, ei niinkään kuvailun takia)

**Tyylilaji: **EWE, angst, insesti

**Paritukset: **Molly/Arthur, Molly/Ron, Ron/Hermione ja mahdollisesti myös muita mainintoina

**Varoitukset: **insesti, Chanhet ja non-con l. raiskaus epäsuorina viittauksin/vihjauksina tekstissä ei siis todellakaan graafista kuvailua.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Ron oli ollut aina hänen lemmikkinsä, vaikka hän ei ollut koskaan antanut muiden sitä nähdä. Se oli hänen oma likainen salaisuutensa. Koska hyvät ja kunnolliset äidit eivät valinneet lastensa joukosta suosikkeja, vaan rakastivat kaikkia yhtä paljon ja kohtelivat näitä tasapuolisesti. _

**Vastuuvapaus: **J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään (mitä en kyllä missään nimessä tekisi, saati harkitsisi tekeväni), mutta en myöskään väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.

**Haasteet joihin osallistun tällä**: FF100 sana 063. Kesä, Weasleyn perhepotretti - Molly - Kotikolo, sopinee myös Siunattu hulluus haasteeseen ja kolmen ficin haaste - kappaleena Goodbye my Lover by James Blunt.

**A/N: **Niin siinä sitten kävi, että melkein kaikki Weasleyn perhepotrettiin kirjoittamani ficit päätyivät tuottamaan huonoa onnea perheelle. On ilmeisesti uskottava, ettei minusta ole kirjoittamaan ns. hyviksistä mitään herttaista, söpöä tai muuten onnellista tarinaa. Se miten tästä tuli insestiä, ei ole vielä selvinnyt minulle itsellenikään, etenkin kun sitä oli ahdistavaa kirjoittaa edes ylimalkaisena. Voin helposti kirjoittaa Mollysta epäedullisessa valossa, mutta en olisi voinut koskaan kuvitella tai edes halunnut kirjoittaa hänestä tässä roolissa. Syytän muusaa ja liian vahvoja kipulääkkeitä tästä täysin.

...

* * *

...

_**Äideistä parhain**_

Kotikolon ikkunat olivat apposen auki päästäen kesäisen tuulen vireen viilentämään ja raikastamaan taloa sisältä. Ainoa asukas, joka oli siitä nauttimassa, oli Molly. Muut olivat ulkona rakentamassa hääkatosta puutarhaan. Ne osat pöydistä, jotka kaikkien herkkutarjottimien ja astioiden välistä näkyivät, hohtivat puhtautta.

Itse asiassa koko talo oli siivottu ja kiillotettu lattiasta kattoon juhlia varten. Tekemistä olisi vaikka kuinka ja paljon, mutta Molly istui jakkaralla ikkunan ääressä katsellen menninkäisten riehumista pionipuskien lomassa tekemättä mitään.

Hänen pitäisi olla onnellinen, kun nuorin hänen pojistaan astuisi avioliittoon tänä upeana päivänä.

Molly ei vain osannut löytää itsestään sitä tunnetta, joka hänet yleensä valtasi lasten saavutusten ja juhlien yhteydessä. Hän löysi kuitenkin mustasukkaisuutta, joka kohdistui Hermioneen, tyttöön josta hän piti paljon, mutta jolle hän ei halunnut rakkainta poikaansa menettää.

Ron oli ollut aina hänen lemmikkinsä, vaikka hän ei ollut koskaan antanut muiden sitä nähdä. Se oli hänen oma likainen salaisuutensa. Koska hyvät ja kunnolliset äidit eivät valinneet lastensa joukosta suosikkeja, vaan rakastivat kaikkia yhtä paljon ja kohtelivat näitä tasapuolisesti.

Hänen onnekseen Ginny ja Ron olivat syntyneet niin lyhyellä aikavälillä, että lasten saama runsas huomio meni ensimmäisen ja ainoan tyttären piikkiin.

Ikävä kyllä, Ron kasvaessaan oletti asian olevan samoin, ja Mollyn sydän särkyi pojan hylätyn katseen tähden monet monituiset kerrat. Vastentahtoisesti hän antoi Charlien ja Billin auttaa nuorimmaisten hoidossa, onneksi pojat olivat kiinnostuneempia siskostaan kuin veljestä, antaen hänelle loistavan mahdollisuuden keskittyä Roniin.

Äidillistä rakkautta Mollylla riitti runsain mitoin kaikille lapsilleen, hänen lastensa ystäville ja killan nuorille jäsenille. Hän huolehti kaikista ja kaikesta samalla ylitsepursuavalla antaumuksella, mutta vain Arthur mahtui juuri ja juuri hänen sydämeensä, joka kuului Ronille.

Pojan lähettäminen Tylypahkaan oli hänen elämänsä vaikeimpia asioita, eroaminen hetkeksikin rakkaastaan repi häntä rikki sisältä.

Hän oli ollut mustasukkainen Harrylle ja myöhemmin Hermionelle siitä, että nämä lunastivat paikan Ronin sydämessä ja saivat suurimman osan vuotta olla tämän läheisyydessä. Hän oli adoptoinut Ronin ystävät heidän perheeseensä, jotta saisi pojan pidettyä varmemmin lähellään.

Kuultuaan missä vaarassa poika koulussa oli ollut, Molly oli melkein syöksynyt kouluun raahatakseen pojan sieltä lopullisesti pois. Arthur oli vain vaivoin saanut hänet tyynnytettyä ja joskus Molly epäili, että mies tiesi olevansa toisella sijalla vaimonsa sydämessä.

Lasten palattua koulusta kesälomalle Molly oli ensimmäisenä yönä muiden nukahdettua hiipinyt Ronin vuoteeseen. Hän oli sulkenut nukkuvan pojan syliinsä, hengittänyt tämän hiusten tuoksua keuhkoihinsa ja nauttinut tämän pehmeästä ja unen lämpöisestä ihosta käsiensä alla.

Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän rikkoi niitä rajoja, joita hän oli itselleen asettanut, astunut moraalisesti arveluttavalle alueelle. Mutta Molly ei voinut estää itseään, kun menetyksen pelko hukutti omantunnon äänen yhtä tehokkaasti kuin ullakon pahahenki peitti valituksellaan sängyn natinan ja Ronin yllättyneen älähdyksen, tämän herätessä äitinsä kummallisiin hyväilyihin.

Arthur ei sanonut mitään seuraavana aamuna eikä muinakaan aamuina, kun hänen vaimonsa puoli vuoteesta oli viileä ja tyhjä hänen herätessään. Ehkä kaikki vaikutti miehen silmissä tavalliselta, sillä Molly oli aina ensimmäisenä hereillä ja laittamassa aamiaista perheelleen, kuten kunnon äidin ja vaimon kuuluikin olla.

Ja jos Arthurin silmissä oli pettymystä tai surua, Molly ei sitä nähnyt tai ei vain välittänyt siitä. Sillä hän oli hyvä äiti, joka huolehti perheestään ja rakasti lapsiaan, eikä kukaan voinut kieltää sitä tosi asiaa.

Hän jakoi miehensä huolen Harryn kohtalosta, kun pojasta ei kuulunut mitään viikkoihin. Hän tosin oli enemmän huolissaan Ronista, joka usein itki ollessaan äitinsä sylissä hyväiltävänä. Molly ei osannut kuvitella, mitään muuta syytä pelkoon ja kyyneliin pojan silmissä kuin huolen ystävänsä turvallisuudesta.

Hän oli raivoissaan, kun löysi Ronin sängyn tyhjänä keskellä yötä. Raivo muuttui kuitenkin kauhuksi, kellon kertoessa pojan olevan vaarassa ja syyllisiksi osoittautuivat kaksoset. Molly syytti täysin Arthurin geenejä siitä, että heidän perheeseensä oli syntynyt kaksosten kaltaiset villi-ihmiset, Mollyn suvusta ei moisia kieroutuneita mieliä löytynyt.

Auton laskeuduttua pehmeästi tömähtäen maahan auringon ensisäteiden kultaamana Molly oli jo puolimatkassa ovelle.

Hänen oli rangaistava Ronia samalla tavalla kuin muitakin, etenkin kun poika oli vienyt häneltä mahdollisuuden viettää öitään tämän kanssa koko loppukesäksi. Molly olikin kiitollinen Dumbledorelle, joka vaati Harrya asumaan ison osan kesistä sukulaistensa luona. Sillä Ronin aloitettua Tylypahkan kesistä oli tullut ainoa aika vuodesta, jolloin hän koki elävänsä.

Seuraavina kesinä Ron ei enää itkenyt, eikä vastustellut äitinsä huomiota ja hellyyttä. Molly uskoikin pojan viimein vastaavan hänen tunteisiinsa ja luuli, että heidän tulevaisuutensa olisi turvattu, eikä yksikään toinen nainen veisi Ronia häneltä.

Hän oli kuullut Ronaldin valittavan Lavender nimisen tytön huomionosoituksista ja Hermionen älyttömästä käyttäytymisestä, eikä Molly olisi voinut olla tyytyväisempi. Hänen Roninsa ei pitänyt kenestäkään muusta naisesta kuin äidistään.

Niinpä Mollylle oli muutama vuosi sodan jälkeen tullut shokkina Ronin ja Hermionen kihlausuutinen.

Hän oli kuvitellut Ronin viettävän villiä poikamieselämää kavereidensa kanssa tämän kömpiessä usein vasta aamutunteina rappusia ylös huoneeseensa. Se ei ollut Mollya häirinnyt, sillä poika palasi aina kotiin hänen luokseen ilman naisseuraa. Hermionea Molly näki vain harvoin perheen sunnuntailounaalla, jonne myös adoptiolapset oli kutsuttu muiden lapsien ja lastenlapsien tavoin.

Hän oli kuvitellut tytön löytäneen itselleen sopivamman poikaystävän ja lakanneen haikailemasta hänen Roninsa perään. Molly koki itsensä täysin petetyksi, mutta hän pakottautui onnittelemaan nuorta paria liitosta, jota hän ei uskonut koskaan näkevänsä.

Salaa Molly toivoi, että Bellatrix olisi ehtinyt tappaa tytön kolmikon ollessa vankina Malfoyn kartanossa. Vaikka hän muuten pyrki unohtamaan sodan, tytön kidutuksen muisto ei haalistunut. Se antoi hänelle voimia kestää häävalmistelut ja hymyilemään tytölle, joka aiheutti hänelle tuskaa viemällä häneltä Ronin rakkauden.

Molly oli epäillyt, että Hermione kaikessa nokkeluudessaan olisi juottanut Ronille lemmenjuomaa, sillä miksi muuten Ron olisi hylännyt äitinsä pysyttyään näinkin pitkään uskollisena. Ronald oli kuitenkin suuttunut hänelle hänen kerrottuaan epäilyksistään ja käskenyt Mollya hakeutumaan hoitoon.

Poika oli kuitenkin kiirehtinyt perumaan julmat sanansa nähtyään äitinsä murtuneen ilmeen. Ron oli halannut häntä ja sanonut, että näyttäisi oudolta, jos hän jäisi asumaan äitinsä helmoihin, kun kaikki muutkin olivat avioituneet.

Poika oli vakuuttanut aina rakastavansa äitiään.

Kotikolon aikaa ja elämää nähneet raput valittivat ripeiden askelten alla, kun hermostunut sulhanen ja tämän bestman saapuivat alakertaan. Ron oli komea tumman sinisessä lähes mustassa juhlakaavussaan, miehen punaiset hiukset oli sidottu niskaan siistille ponihännälle.

Molly seurasi piilopaikastaan keittiöstä, kuinka Harry kaivoi taskustaan sormusrasian vakuuttaakseen ystävänsä niiden tallessa olosta. Harryn elämänkumppani Oliver Wood ilmaantui kantaen kuusivuotiasta Teddyä tämän toisen adoptioisän luokse. Teddy ja neljävuotias Fred toimisivat sulhaspoikina, pojat olivat yhtä jännittyneitä tehtävästään kuin sulhanen omasta roolistaan.

Mollyn kasvoja valaisi hetken lämmin hymy, jollaista niillä ei ollut nähty kihlausilmoituksen jälkeen kuin ani harvoin.

Molly halusi ottaa Ronin mukaansa ja kadota jonnekin, mistä heitä ei löydettäisi ja jossa he voisivat elää vain toisilleen. Rakastaa toisiaan kenenkään tuomitsematta heitä. Nyt oli kuitenkin liian myöhäistä, häävieraita näkyi jo ilmiintyvän tielle suojataikojen ulkopuolelle.

Molly nousi jakkaraltaan, oikoi juhlakaapuaan ja siisti kampaustaan kävellessään kohti kuistia tyynesti ja arvokkaasti. Hän osoittaisi kaikille, kuinka täydellinen äiti hän oli, niin että Ron voisi olla hänestä ylpeä. Hän halusi Hermionen näkevän, ettei tästä olisi koskaan täyttämään Mollyn paikkaa Ronaldin elämässä.

Molly tarttui pikku Fredin käteen ja huomasi ensimmäistä kertaa, kuinka paljon poika muistutti Ron-setäänsä. Kaipuu hänen sisällään ei tuntunut enää yhtä kipeältä kuin hetkeä aiemmin.

...

* * *

...

**K/H2: **Kommentit ovat tervetulleita rankasta aiheesta huolimatta tai ehkä juuri sen takia.


End file.
